Eternity's Cupid
by Sarai Sohma
Summary: Discontinued until further noticed. YOU can change this!
1. The Welcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the other anime that are hidden within the many paragraphs of this story. (Let's see if you can find out what they are.) However, I do own Sarai! She is mine!

Seto: You're making yourself sound like a lesbo.

Sarai: throws something at Seto. Who asked you?

Seto: is hit in the head. Nobody! I don't have to be asked! I do whatever I want.

Sarai: Riiiiiiiiiiight. -.- Anyway…

This isn't my first fanfic, but it feels like it is. I just hope I get reviews. I do warn you, though. Seto is a tad OC. (It depends how you look at it.) But he's a hard character to do anyway. I'm used to writing about characters with a ton of emotion… well anywho! On with the show!

She had just gotten back to Tokyo a few hours ago, and I was already on my way to meet her at her cousin's house. She had suggested my brother and I meet her at a different location, such as her old alley hangout or a café that went out of business not long after she left. I knew that it wasn't mearly a suggestion; it was a plea. She wished for neither Mokuba nor I to have to experience her adoptive father's family. Regardless to what she is aware, however, I have long since been aquatinted with them. And I can see why she didn't want me to meet them in the first place. To put it blunt…

They're all quacks.

Even though she had been aborted by my stepfather's half brother, she still considered a few of them to be her family. It was just ironic enough that the family members she no longer wanted anything to do with were the normal ones. Not that any of them were normal, just some more than others.

So now I find my brother and I turning into the long, dirt driveway of her past-families' house. Mokuba was on the edge of his seat, ready to fly out of the black car as soon as it slowed to a stop. He was excited to see our "sister", if you will, after all these years. I myself had been eager to reuniting with her ever since we received the call few weeks ago noting her return. But I wouldn't let anyone know that, and I certainly wouldn't show it. Regardless, it had been a long three years. It was only three years, but the 36 agonizing months seemed like 36 tragic years. My stepfather had tortured me and abused me until I was "strong" enough. I was a different person than the boy she met at the orphanage six years ago.

' _Mokuba and I walked onto the bridge, stopping in the middle. Laying the small suitcases of some personal items beside me, I sat on the ledge staring out to the river. I had to think. _

"_Seto-nii? Where are we going? Where are Haha and Chichi?" _

_Mokuba sat down on the cold, damp pavement beside me. We had been searching for hours for someplace to stay, but no luck. It had seemed like days that me and my five year-old brother had been wondering the streets of Tokyo. Shaking my head, I answered, _

"_I'm not sure, Moki-chan." _

_He took this as the answer to both questions. It was only half the truth, though. While I had no idea what so ever where we were going to go, I knew that our parents had disappeared. Even that, however, was half-truth. I did know that our parents were gone, but where was what I didn't know. It was up to me to make sure that Mokuba had somewhere he could call home. Somewhere he could feel safe. And I had to make sure we stayed together. 'All or nothing,' I had told myself over and over again. Standing back up, I swung one suitcase over my shoulder, and held another in one hand while my other hand grabbed Mokuba's. _

"_C'mon," I sighed, "let's go." _

_So onward we continued. After two or three more hours our feet were killing us, and we were starving seeing as we had not eaten all day. Several times I could remember hearing either mine or my brother's stomach roar with might, begging for the smallest of crumbs. We had to find someplace soon. It was getting dark and we had gotten lost in the foreigner's district. At least wanting to rest our feet, we sat on a bench near a tall brick wall. _

"_Onii-san! I'm hungry! Nemui, too! When are we going home?" fussed Mokuba. _

_I must have sighed for the tenth time that day when I relied, "I told you, Moki-chan. We can't go home." _

_It really pained me to say that. I wanted nothing more than to run all the way back to our small apartment and cuddle with a pillow under my warm sheets. But… they weren't really mine anymore. They belonged to nobody. Everything was abandoned. Nothing can really belong to anyone if there was no one there to cherish it, right? It was either its own, or forgotten. Did that mean that Mokuba and I were our own since no one was there for us? Or did it mean we were just forgotten? Pondering on this I leaned my head back over the top board of the paint-chipped wooden bench. My vision was blurry for a moment since the setting sun was filling my eyes. But after a moment it set behind something. Or, rather, some hanging object was blocking its golden-orange rays. Soon after I could decipher from it a sign with kanji on it. I tried to read it, but it was nearly impossible from my up side down position. So, realizing this, I sat straight up and turned around in my seat to look up at the sign. I read it slowly out loud, as if was some sacred spell, _

"_St. Paulia Orphanage for Boys." _

_Just then my hopes soared. An orphanage was a great; not to mention practical, place for two abandoned boys to stay! I jumped up, grabbing our suitcases and ran for the entrance. Mokuba bounded behind me calling out, _

"_What is it, Onii-san? Where are we going now?" _

_I didn't answer him, but just stood waiting for him at the open gate. We stood there looking in for the longest time, as if it was some wild fantasy, until someone approached us. It was a Caucasian boy about my age with blonde shaggy hair and large blue eyes accompanied by a small Vulpix. At least he looked like a boy for the most part. His long eye- lashes and rosy cheeked face tempted to tell me different. And not many boys I knew had a Vulpix. But I shook the thoughts off and asked desperately, _

"_Onegaishimasu, we need somewhere to stay. Can you show me to the caretaker?" _

_The boy just smiled a not so boyish smile. It was soft more than anything was, but it wasn't girlish either. After the Vulpix jumped on his shoulder he nodded,_

"_Hai. I'd be happy to." Then he stuck both hands out at once, suggesting both my brother and I shake them. When I grabbed one, and Mokuba following my example, he continued, "Namae wa Sohma Sarai desu. Watashi no Vulpix desu. Anata no namae wa nani desu ka?" _

"_Watashi wa Seto desu. Watashi no otooto wa Mokuba desu." '_

That was the day we met her. That boy was indeed not a boy. 'He' was a girl in disguise. She had been there not much before we got there. Her story was that the head of her family decided that she need to be punished for being so disobedient, and had her stepmother cut of all her hair until she looked like a boy. And since she was white, not many people in Tokyo would be able to tell the difference. The punishment was to stay in an all boys orphanage for eight months without being noticed as a girl. And no one had known except her loyal Vulpix…

Until Mokuba and I came along.

We were trusted allies in the orphanage. The two of us had become so close with her that I began to call her "-chan" and Mokuba started to call her "-nee" and/or "Onee-san". But he had to refrain to calling her "-nii" or "Onii-san" around everyone else. She had become our sister, and the three of us swore that we would never be separated. Both Mokuba and I had even counted Vulpix as a person, which was she was proud of. When one of the other boys would pick on Mokuba, if I weren't to the rescue, Sarai was. I was amazed at how well she could fight. When her half-Step-uncle, Gozaboro Kaiba, came to 1) pick Sarai up since the eight months were over, and 2) announce his donation to the orphanage, she even helped me convince him to let me play a chess game with him. If I won he'd have to adopt Mokuba and I. And I won.

After all that we had kept our promise. We were never separated. She'd always be at the mansion to play with us, having to first free me from my studies. She'd be there to comfort me when my stepfather beat because I apparently wasn't working hard enough for his tastes. I even admitted to myself that I had grown a crush on her over the three years the three of us (four counting Vulpix) spent together. I never did tell anyone else, though. And then, just as soon as I fully came to realize my feelings she left. Her adoptive family dragged her to some faraway planet just to make her miserable. Instead, she became happier than she ever been in her life. I kept in touch with her often enough finding out she made friend with some of the natives, and from the sound of it, they had numerous adventures. I, on the other hand, grew cold without her. Cold wasn't so bad, though. It kept me from getting hurt, and it helped me become a successful businessman after my stepfather's "mysterious" disappearance.

And now she was back. Not for but a few years, she had told me. To me, though, a few were better than none. That's how I felt on the inside. Over the videophone, however, I made a point to seem stubborn and serious that she came to stay. She wouldn't have it. She said something about some kingdom needing her. A bunch of excuses and make believe. It made me think Yugi and nerd squad had something to do with it. Now, at this very second, our car was nearing the end of the driveway, and Mokuba's right hand was on the doorknob while his left was ready to rip of the seat belt. I had already extracted my belt and had both hands on the door, willing to rip it off its hinges that very second. But we patiently waited until the car rolled to a complete stop in front of the traditional styled house before we bounded out and ran towards the front steps.

Two steps away from the porch and out bounded the girl and poke'mon in question. Her golden blonde hair was longer than I remembered it, and her figure had filled out nicely, but her crystal blue eyes still held the same mischievous glint they always had. Vulpix hadn't changed much at all, not that I had expected her to. Following her out the door was her orange-topped, hot head cousin, and two others I was not yet aquatinted with. I stopped almost on instinct as she jumped from the porch tackling both Mokuba and I at the same time. We all landed on the ground with a thud, and for the first time in years, I let myself laugh. Mokuba began to cry, and as soon and we all sat up he flung himself to Sarai.

"Onee-san! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, letting hot tears drench her black hoodie.

She clung to him as well and held him in bear hug, rocking him back and forth. I longed for her to hold me like that. I wanted to shout, "Hey! I'm here, too, you loser!" But I melted when I heard that her voice still contained her trademark boyish laughter,

"Betcha I missed ya more!"

Finally I gave up my fears of appearing weak and threw my arms over both her, Vulpix, and Mokuba, and grumbled into her hair,

"There's no way in hell."

Yippee. It's finished…

Well anywho I just felt like writing a fanfic of my character Sarai Sohma and the Kaiba brothers. There's probably a bunch of questions that should be answered, and I'd love to answer them for you. Most of them would probably be best asked through a review.  Or e-mail. Emails are good, too. In fact, my e-mail address is so e-mail me if you have any questions. Another question would probably be: WHAT THE HECK DOES ALL THAT JAPANESE MEAN! I get that a lot. So here are the translations:

"-nii" is an honorable put at the end of a name that means "big brother".

"Haha" is the casual way of saying "mother".

"Chichi" is the less casual way of saying "father".

"-chan" is an honorable put at the end of a name that is intended for peers that are younger than you are.

"Onii-san" is the honorable way of saying "big brother".

"Nemui" means, "tired". "I'm tired" would be "nemui desu" or "nemui desu nee".

"Onegaishimasu" means, "please" at the beginning of a sentence or by itself.

"Hai" means, "yes".

"Namae wa Sohma Sarai desu" means "Name is Sarai Sohma" or "my name is Sarai Sohma".

"Watashi no Vulpix desu" means "this is my Vulpix".

"Anata no namae wa nani desu ka?" means, "what is your name?"

"Watashi wa Seto desu" means "I am Seto".

"Watashi no otooto wa Mokuba desu" means "This is my little brother, Mokuba".

"-nee" is an honorable used at the end of a name that means "big sister".

"Onee-san" is the honorable way of saying "big sister".

I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AND, IF I DO, WHAT YOU THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY! IF THIS IS TO HAPPEN YOU NEED TO REVIEW ME! I'LL EVEN LET YOU FLAME ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I LIKE REVIEWS!

Arigato to Ja ne! Which is Japanese for "thank you and later!"


	2. The Name

Disclaimer: I, Sarai Sohma, do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any other anime listed or mentioned in this chapter and the previous one (such as Poke'mon, Fruits Basket, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megatokyo, and Saint Tail). I do not own any of the characters of any of the anime listed above, even though I have an awesome Sonic plushy on my bed. 

Sonic: Oh, God. Please Sarai, just leave me out of this.

Sarai: Not a chance. I enjoy torturing you too much.

Sonic: You're just evil.

Sarai: I do what I can. And now I can start the story!

"C'mon Seto-kun! Go somewhere with Moki-chan and I! It'll be a blast!" Sarai begged.

She was leaning over my office desk, holding down the stock report I was previously trying to read. I had become annoyed with her incessant begging the moment she started a little more than fifteen minutes ago. It was hard to grasp how little she had grown up since I had last seen her over three years ago. Well, she hadn't grown up as far as emotional maturity went at least. Sarai was still the same immature, michevious punk I recalled, if not worse.

"For the last time, Sarai!" I protested, "I have important work to do!"

Brushing her hands off my stock report, I resumed to looking for any dramatic change. It wasn't really that I was extremely concerned with them. It was just that the way Sarai was leaning over my desk, if I were to look up I could see right down her black tank top. Not that that was all bad, it was just unprofessional. The last time I looked up I could have sworn I saw a dragon-like tattoo on the right breast…

I shut my eyes tightly to blot out the image. This was ridiculous. I had no time to worry about her. My eyes shut up to look her in the eyes as best I could, and gave her a cold glare. My face wouldn't have made it as menacing as I would have liked, but it would have to do.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get to it."

"Oh, come off it!" She shouted, finally, to my bittersweet joy, standing up straight. Placing her hands on her hips she looked down at me and continued, "The stocks couldn't possibly be _that_ important! They can wait until later!"

I held my glare as best I could, try to scare her off her whining. However, I had no such luck. Whatever she had been doing on that planet (Mobius, what it?) had made her rough as nails. While I, for the most part, enjoy her company, I had attempted to call Security on her so I could get my work done. But as soon as they arrived she knocked two of them out (my best ones might I add), ran off, and then "magically" appeared back through the ventilation system in my office once they were gone. It was a wonder of how she could have even fit through the cramped wind tunnel, let alone crawl through so silently that I didn't even hear her come in until she shouted, "Why'd the hell did you try to get rid of me!" What were they running there, some kind of boot camp?

Finally fed up with her, I stood up, flinging my papers across the room and banging my palms on the wooden surface of my workspace.

"Fine! But don't bother me again for a while after this! Wakarimasu ka?"

I had then decided that was one of the most stupid choices I had ever made in my life. The very second Sarai's face lit up with joy accompanied by that classic victorious smirk of hers. Before I had time to react, she whizzed around the desk corner, grabbed my arm, and drug me out of my office in a storm. It was hard to tell what was going on around us, everything was happening so fast. All I picked up was that she told my secretary I was taking the day off, grabbed Mokuba and Vulpix from an employee interview, and her rushing us out the company building onto the street. When I suggested we call my personal limo, she scoffed,

"You need to get out and see the world beyond those stupid CEO walls!"

Deciding not to argue, I simply just followed her. I watched as she zoomed from one side of the bustling street to the other, collecting a pile of snack in her arms as she went. Eventually, she had bought so much food that Mokuba had to hand Vulpix over to me and help Sarai carry some of it. I didn't think she could possibly eat all of it. She was too slim. But she started with three cartons of takoyaki and ended a few minutes later with a 2-gallon bag of steamed pork buns. Mokuba, I saw, had managed to sneak two boxes of pocky from under her greedy, hungry eyes before she got to them. Just as Sarai was about to bite into a takoyaki, Vulpix used a form of her teleport attack to get it for herself and eat it. This went on until the four of us reached the entrance of an arcade.

Sarai looked up at it with longing eyes that made me ask her,

"Did they not have arcades on Mobius?"

Her eyes went downcast, and the smile faded from her face. Slowly, quietly, she answered,

"Mobius is planet deprived of many things, Seto-kun. They need Sonikku-kun and I there…"

I cringed when she referred to the blunette friend she brought with her from the said planet. He had looked human enough when I first met him, but I soon discovered that was just some sort of hocus pocus trick they had someone use on him back on his home. I discovered this when Sarai displayed to us a scrapbook she had made while she was planetary abroad.

'"Kore wa," she announced, "Sonikku-kun to kazoku no shashin desu."

Mokuba leaned over the table to get a better look, but I stayed just where I was. I could see perfectly from where I sat that he and his family weren't human. They were hedgehogs that had human hands and feet, standing up straight, their height matching or bettering Sarai's. Sarai pointed to a blue one with green eyes and a cocky grin on his face, his left arm around Sarai's shoulder and his right hand forming thumbs up.

"Kore wa Sonikku-kun desu."

I glanced briefly over at the "human" sitting closely next to Sarai. He had tanned skin close to the color of his belly fur in the picture, green eyes the same piercing forest-green shade and his hair was shaggy, the color matching the same blue in the photograph. I wanted to blurt out, "You brought that freak back to Earth!" but refrained, telling myself this was Sarai's friend and god forbid I wanted her mad at me. Back at the album, Sarai pointed to another two figures standing close behind her and Sonikku.

"Sono wa Sonikku-kun no okaa-san to otoo-san desu. Juresu-too to Burenii-kaa."

One, as far as I could tell, was a woman, that looked a lot like Sonikku. The differences were that she had grayish-blue eyes and blonde hair-like bangs. Beside her stood a robot. It resembled the other hedgehogs greatly, and even had a metallic blue armor, and his "under fur" spots were a silverish gleam. To the far left of them stood another pair of hedgehogs, which Sarai eventually pointed out.

"Sono wa Sonikku-kun no kyoodaitachi desu. Manikku-kun to Sonya-san."

These two were different from the previous three. The one she had earlier labeled, as 'Sonya-san' was a lavender color all over instead of the blue previously shown. Except her eyes, they were blue. Her lavender, shaggy hair covered one of her eyes that starred at a peculiar green hedgehog beside her. This hedgehog had his arms wrapped around Sarai's waist. The very sight made me grimace. Looking up at Sarai, I saw she was also fidgeting at the memory, and came to the conclusion she had not been enjoying this when the picture was taken. To no one in particular she muttered,

"Baka…"

Hearing these words come from her towards the brown-eyed mutant hedgehog made me smirk accordingly. There was no way she could possibly like someone – no – something, as hideous as that. Sonikku starred up, obviously recognizing the term. I watched as he shot a curious glance Sarai's way before shaking his head and pointing to a small golden fox in the picture.

"Don't forget Tails, dude," he addressed in English. It surprised me that he could speak at all, his true form being a hedgehog. Sarai nodded her head violently before stating to the now overly engrossed Mokuba and me,

"Hai! Kore wa otooto Taiiresu-chan desu! Kawaii dewa arimasen ka?"'

I thought it was sick how she would make friends with such things. Almost as sick as when Yugi and his friends start barking out those fairy tales they all believed. Somewhere in the pit of my soul, it ached to realize that she would possibly make really good friends with the lot of them. I couldn't allow it! Sarai was too good for them! But, knowing her, she'd probably start talking crap like 'I'm not better than anyone else is," which was always out of her character, but somehow she ended up saying something like it anyway.

And so here we were, standing in front of a massive arcade, bound to be filled with nerds like Katsuya Jonouchi and Yugi Mouto. My first instinct was to run as far away as I could. No questions asked, just grab Sarai, Vulpix, and Mokuba, and run.

I should have followed instinct.

Sarai regained her smile, this time it being laced with a cross between determination and child's play, which was not a good smile for me. Just as expected, she once again grabbed Mokuba and I up and hauled us into the busy gamers' paradise. No matter how hard I struggled to break free of her grasp, her limb-ripping grip only seemed to tighten. The next few hours were spent watching her run around beating high scores for shooting games (with GARGANTUAN sized and weighted guns I'm surprised she could even lift), competing against DDR champions only to take their humble crowns, and beat some over egotistic "l33t /\/\4573r Largo" at his own game. ((A/N: Sound like anyone we know, hmm?)) Overall, I'd say the arcade employees were overjoyed of our leave near dark.

The night had turned into a chilly one as we walked home, and Sarai ended up putting on the black hoodie she wore around her waist to keep warm. Mokuba, the poor soul, had forgotten his jacket home, so I reluctantly gave him mine half-way back to Kaiba Corp., were I planned to call a limo or something of that nature to take Sarai back to her cousin Shigure's house. The streets were all too clear and peaceful to be a good thing. I took extra caution in my steps unconsciously. Sarai, and even Vulpix, seemed to paying close attention to their surroundings as well, seeming to be looking for something. Mokuba was the only one not tense, putting a bounce in his younger steps.

Finally, five blocks away from Kaiba Corp., loud, obnoxious war cries (like the one Sarai exerted when she body slammed her cousin Kyo for the last of their house keeper's homemade onigiri three nights prior) could be heard from a nearby alleyway. Then there were screams following, that of a young lady. With no intention of stopping to help the possible victim, I continued to walk along my way. Why waste my time one someone I don't know? It was stupid of me not to expect the good-hearted (coughweakcough) trio behind me not to run to the random person's aid. Cursing to myself, I quickly followed closely behind them as they made their way to the alley in question.

Just as predicted, it was a group of thugs ganging up on a defenseless young woman. (Honestly, I don't see why women these days don't just carry tarsiers with them, for Kami's sake.) However, I couldn't see the young lady among all the moron's heads. Probably without thinking, (this IS Sarai we're talking about) Sarai leapt forward and drop kicked one of them in the head. That's when they finally took notice to us.

"So what do we have here?" The tallest one said, walking out of the cluster. He was most likely the leader. "Looks like a pansy just knocked Ochima out, boys. And she's got her boyfriend with her." He continued to eye Sarai as he grinned an evil grin that mad me feel profusely uncomfortable. "Let's show this chick what we do to pretty little girls like her…"

On cue all his gang members placed on their best-twisted smiles and edged in on her. Figuring now that Sarai could most likely hold her own, I only lead Mokuba behind me so that he would not get hurt if things came to worst. Why was I even doing this? It was a waste of my time! I could just pick Sarai up with one arm and haul ass out of there if I wanted to! But as the army of delinquents charged us, I could see the girl for we were attempting to save for the first time lying on the ground. Obviously unconscious, her eyes were closed, but her face was framed by beautiful, long silver hair (holy crap… did I just use the word beautiful!). Then my breath escaped me into a name I'd never spoken or heard before in my life…

"Kisara…"

I am REALLY disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Is my story that bad? Can hear Kyo Sohma screaming in the distance, "OH KAMI YES! DELETE IT!" Well, you know what they say at the circus, THE SHOW MUST GO ON! I'll take out more and more Sarai and company as I go along and add in more and more Seto and Kisara and company. And this will not be a one shot. The chapters will alternate whose view it is. I think the next view will be Kisara's but I'm still debating on it. BUT IF I GET REVIEWS AND OPINIONS THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO DECIDE ON WHERE TO TAKE MY STORY! Kaname from FMP comes out of no where and hits me in the head with her fan. Okay, I think I'm better now.

Now for the long awaited translations!

"Wakarimasu ka" means "do you understand?"

Takoyaki are octopus dumplings. Very yummy.

"Kore wa Sonikku-kun to kazoku no shashin desu" means "this is a photograph of Sonikku and his family."

"Kore wa Sonikku-kun desu" means "this is Sonikku."

"Sono wa Sonikku-kun no okaa-san to otoo-san desu. Juresu-too to Burenii-kaa" means "that's Sonikku's mother and father. Jules and Burnie."

"Sono wa Sonikku-kun no kyoodaitachi desu. Manikku-kun to Sonya-san" means "that's Sonikku's siblings. Manikku and Sonia."

"Baka" can mean anything from "moron" to "idiot."

"Hai! Kore wa otooto Taiiresu-chan desu! Kawaii dewa arimasen ka?" means, "Yes! This is little brother Tails! Isn't he cute?" (Which is something I would NEVER say.)

Review ONEGAISHIMASU! (Review please!) I love you guys and I'll keep on writing!

Arigato to ja ne!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of its characters, nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog, Poke'mon, or Fruits Basket. However, I do own Sarai. She's mine.

Seto: Again with the lesbo like statement?

Sarai: You know, Seto, I don't have to write this story about you and Kisara. I can easily turn it into a Shonenai or Yaoi.

Seto: You wouldn't…

Sonikku: Trust me, dude, she would.

Sarai: In a heart beat.

Seto: … … … have I ever told you how much I love you, Sarai?

Sarai: That's better.

I want to thank DikeyMomoJeter so much for his/her review! It wasn't much but it made my day. I'm glad you liked it and I'll update whenever I can, what with school and all…

Arigato Gozaimasu!

From around the corner of the door I watched them. Well, him, mainly. He was fumbling through paper work at a small desk on the other side of the room of the guest bed. In the guest bed held the silver haired girl we saved from a familiar gang earlier before. She had been long since unconscious, and there was no way I was going to let Seto leave her in that alleyway after I got through showing the thugs who's boss. His intentions were to just leave her there in hope that some other soul would eventually find her lying there in her bloody, bruised state. Quite frankly…

His intentions sucked.

So I made him bring her back with us to the mansion.

He had gotten so cold over the years since I had left. It was really sad. All he knew how to do now a-days was work, work, work. If only there was some way besides bugging the living snot out of him (which was actually quite fun and therapeutic) to get him out of that office or away from all that paper work. He needed someone to keep him fully occupied. My eyes drifted back over to the bed where the frail, beaten girl laid. Applying an evil smirk to my features, I whispered to the fox-like poke'mon on my shoulder, "I think it's about time we had some fun with Nii-san here, no?" I was utterly delighted when she began wagging her six tails and barked,

"Vul!"

After spending many years with my furry partner-in-crime, I knew exactly was she said every time. For the most part we could literally read each other's minds. This was mainly brought to light by the fact most all Vulpix possessed some psychic ability, and I myself had some… gifts. They weren't really gifts, actually. More like freak mutant powers. Well, at least that's what everyone thought about me when I was little. First off, I couldn't control what happened, and I was told that I would turn into this awful monster when I got mad. I wouldn't know. I never remembered anything afterwards. Secondly, birds were never afraid of me. If and when I extended my hand for them, they'd come in huge flocks and surround me. Third of all, it was hard to explain, but… I could hear voices (no I don't see dead people… hopefully). They were everywhere, haunting me every time I would come in contact with someone.

Especially Sonikku.

The whole Mobian race seemed to understand me. When I blacked out again (apparently turning into that hideous monster I failed to be conscious through), and woke up again, Sonikku, Tails, and Princess Sally were at my bedside and had become the first people in my life to tell me specifically what had occurred. There had been an attack on Knothole and I had been knocked out and taken away. That much I had remembered. And I also remembered that I woke up in Eggman's lab with his research robots prodding me with sharp objects. The last thing I myself had recalled was getting furious beyond all comprehension, then blacking out again. Sonikku told me that when he had found me I was on a blind rampage, and had ultimately destroyed the lab I was being held captive in. He told me he hadn't recognized me, however, because I wasn't human anymore. It wasn't until I returned to my normal appearances that he realized it was I. I had been a dragon.

None of the Freedom Fighters cared, though. Dragons were common on Mobius, and there were even people there who could turn into dragons on will called Ryunites. For the first time in my whole entire life, I felt completely accepted. Everyone thought I was a human Ryunite up until a year and a half later when Sonikku and I were sent on a mission to retrieve the last Chaos Emerald from Eggman's fortress. It was well known that Sonikku could transform into Super Sonic with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and that Knuckles turned into Mega Knuckles, but no one thought anyone else could harness their power. And the rumors were true; Sonikku and Knuckles were the only ones that harness it. However, they weren't the only ones that could _use_ it. My Freedom Fighter partners (Sonikku and Vulpix) and I discovered that day that I was neither a human nor Ryunite; I was reincarnate of an angel.

That, to this day, was a hard thing to grasp. And I don't show my identity much, even though Sonikku spent the next year helping me to control my powers. We even discovered some new ones. He had become my best friend, and his emotion's voice sang louder than any other person's voice in my mind. It had gotten to the point that I honed my strengths so well that I could telepathically talk to he and Vulpix. It scared me to say the least. But it didn't take me long to get over it. Mobius was filled with freaky things like this, and it had long since became my new home. Not even Japan could compete with the love I felt for that planet and its people. Sonikku and I got along so well, that King Maximillion of the Kingdom of Acorn suggested that we worked as partners. Post to that day, we were rarely seen without the other.

So now, I was pressing the speed dial number 2 on my cell phone, walking down the hall from the guest bedroom where Seto and the recovering girl were located. After I pressed send the screen flashed 'Sonikku' and 'calling now…' and soon began ringing. It didn't take long before I had him on speakerphone. He answered in his normal cocky, yet carefree, tone,

"Yo."

In the background I could hear the sound of small machine guns and engines roaring. It puzzled me at first, but then I realized he must have been playing Halo II.

"Hey, are you doing anything important right now?"

"Nothing really," he replied dully, "I'm trying to teach Kyo how to play that game you had ordered from Neo-America." ((A/N: Anything with Neo in front of it means that it's an Earthling country.)) "Where are you, dude?"

"I'm at Seto-kun's place-"

He interrupted me by scoffing, "Him again? I thought you had more friends around here than that. When are you coming home? I'm bored off my bottom 'cuz this loser is a slow leaner and I can't run anywhere.

That was right. Sonikku lost his speed when he gained a human form. I had forgotten about that. However, I soon shook this thought away when I could hear Kyo screaming in the background over a blaring siren, "Dammit! I'm not slow!"

Then there was an unmistakable crashing sound. My eyes narrowed as I listened to the sounds being played out, as I had no doubt in my mind that Kyo tried to take Sonikku on. No matter how much martial art training Kyo might have received from Shihan over the years, it was obvious that he was no match for the Mobian in disguise. I listened, as there were more crashing noises, some inaudible cursing, and then silence. Then a voice came back on the other end,

"Sorry 'bout that, Sarai. I might have… broken… the controller cord strangling him…"

There was a silence. My patience was wearing thin, so I took no time breaking it.

"Sonikku-kun, dude, just listen. We found this girl a few hours ago and I have an idea…"

"Oh god," he muttered, "Don't tell me this is another one of your "mission impossible" hook-up schemes."

I laughed at his uncanny ability to predict my intentions. Apparently, when he heard my laugh he knew that his assumption and fear was correct. I could see him frowning now…

"Great Mother of Mobius, Sarai! This is way uncool. Don't you remember the last time you tried this?"

"Yeah! And now Nakuresu-kun and Juree Su-san are not only stuck on each other, but are stuck on planning Eggman's demise along with the Freedom Fighters! Isn't it great?"

"…"

"Sonikku-kun?"

"What do you want me to do?"

'_The desert had seemed endless that week. I almost thought it was until I stumbled across a village. Water, that's all I wanted from this place. Then I'd leave. I had no other place to go, but no one would ever take me in. Every village I'd ever come across hid their children, called me witch, and exiled me one way or another. That was all right. I'd decided I wouldn't be troublesome to anyone anymore, just ask for water and be on my way. _

_It didn't matter. They still hated me. _

_The moment I stepped into this village, some random peasant woman spotted me and hurried her and her children along. Then one by one stones pelted my back as I walked towards a well. Soon a man lashed me with a whip on my legs, and I fell to the hard, dirt road. My calves stung as he whipped me a second time, and even more rocks the size of pebbles that felt like boulders pelted at my skin. _

"_What do you want with us witch?" cried a woman from the crowd. _

"_Wa-water. I just want s-some wa-water, and I-I'll leave," I stuttered struggling to lift myself up. _

_A villager had approached me with a bucket. For a split second I had hope that this person would save me. But as usual, all that had been produced was false hope. The only thing they did was throw the bucket's contents on me and shout, _

"_There! There's your water! Now leave us!" _

_Now I was matted with dirt and blood, too weak to move, and drenched all over. I didn't think it could get any worse or out of hand than it already had. Then, to my despair, one of the villagers lifted a sharp stone shaped like a dagger and was poised to bring it down on me. I couldn't bear to watch as he thrusted it down. Mere inches away from my chest he stopped. A deep, masculine voice echoed, _

"_Stop! Drop your stones at once! What had this girl done to harm you?" _

_All the murderous people gasped and fell to their knees bowing. Many gasped "High Priest Seth!" before pressing their noses to the dirt. My body at this point was growing more and more weak by the second, and I had just enough time to look up to see my savior scooping me up before passing out.' _

My eyes shot open and my body shot up. My skin and clothes were drenched in the familiar line of sweat I receive after that particular dream. It had haunted me many times before. After regaining my breath, I looked at my surroundings. I certainly wasn't anywhere I would call home. Not that it wasn't a nice room, just more than I was used to. And I certainly wasn't used to the four pairs of eyes baring into me. Over near a desk stood two boys, a girl, and on her shoulder sat a small Vulpix. We starred awkwardly at each other until my eyes landed on the older boy, and my breath lost itself. It was _him_. The face I had seen repeatedly in my dreams. I would recognize those good looks anywhere.

I blushed both at his glare and at my own childish thinking. Then I regained the knowledge that three others were starring at me as well when the blonde placed her fists on her hips and stated in a triumphant manner,

"Well lookie here, guys. Looks like our sleeping beauty's up." She then elbowed the eldest boy in the side and grinned, "Ne, Seto-kun?"

"Seto…" I whispered, almost too quietly for even me to hear. Much to my dismay, someone other than I had noticed it. At least, as far as I could tell. The Vulpix was starring me down, which was what was making me feel so uncomfortable. Its normally brown eyes glowed a light purple as it turned its head towards the girl. The girl brought her head up in attention before smirking to nothing in particular and nodding. Were the girl and the poke'mon speaking telepathically? It sure seemed that way.

"Shut up, Sarai," Seto scoffed, "No one asked you. Now that she's awake we can take her home already."

His tone made me flinch and stare down at my hands that were gripping at the laced sheets. Most of all it made me nervous. Even though I could not see them, I could hear someone hitting someone. Guessing it was Sarai hitting Seto, I looked up. I had been correct. Seto was holding his head from the pain trying to inch away from the Caucasian that still had her fist up incase she need to strike again. The sight made me giggle. I couldn't help it. All four of them starred at me again, before the younger boy and Sarai were laughing, too. Seto simply turned his back to us, and I instantly felt bad for laughing at him. The younger boy, still chuckling, edged over towards my placement in the room and introduced himself.

"Hajimemashite? Kaiba Mokuba desu!"

I blinked repeatedly before the fact hit me that I was being addressed. Wringing the white cloth in my hands in nervousness at the same time as smiling, I myself introduced,

"Kisara desu. Doozo yoroshiku, Mokuba-san."

My eyes wandered around the room once more. Just as I was about to ask where I was, or why I was here, Mokuba pulled up a chair beside the bed and spoke up,

"You gave us quite a scare, Kisara-san! We found you unconscious after a gang of thugs beat you up and we brought you here!"

"Oh," I said quietly. Still… "I… um… don't mean to be rude, but… ah… where is here, exactly?"

"Don't worry about being rude, girly," Sarai smiled softly, walking over as well and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her Vulpix hopped off her shoulder and sat silently beside her just on the edge. "The only one being rude is that stubborn ass over there." She motioned towards Seto, who was still standing near the paper-burdened desk facing away from us. I could tell he was probably fighting the urge to stand Sarai up, but dismissed it. "And here," she continued, which drew my attention back to her, "is one of the many guest rooms of the Kaiba mansion." She was going to continue when a cell phone rang with the "Ode of Death" from her bondage pants' pocket. She quickly undid the Velcro and pulled out a small black flip-phone with a skull cover on the cover, flipping it open. "Sohma speaking."

As she continued to talk to the person on the other end, Mokuba diverted my attention back to him, stating,

"Sono wa Sohma Sarai-nee desu. She can be pretty weird at times, but don't let her scare you. She's really nice."

I slowly nodded. The girl's looks would scare almost anyone at first. She wore her hair a low ponytail; some of it escaping near her bangs which hung low over her crystal blue eyes. Her oversized hoodie swayed low past high thigh and it possessed the image of a cat's head grotesquely cut off from it body, the place it being cut off at (the neck) bleeding profusely. In the front it read 'Mintsar Bleed' ((A/N: Mobian for Monster Blood)), obviously the name of a band from where ever she was from. Her bondage pants were even baggier than her hoodie and were loaded with chains and decorative handcuffs. They were so baggy that it was almost impossible to see the combat boots she wore underneath them. She wore heavy black make-up, only missing the lipstick to complete the look. In fact… _everything_ was black except her hair. All the darkness only made her pale skin look even paler, a near pasty white.

Sarai hung up her cell, and placed it back in the original place in her pocket. Abruptly she stood up, and looked over to Seto. Quickly she dully rapped,

"That was Sonikku-kun. Apparently Tohru-chan is making some special dinner and they need me to go to Shigure's. She wants Moki-chan to come, too. Sorry, Seto-kun, you can't go." She grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and started leading him out as fast as she could, almost singing now, "Doozo yoroshiku, Kisara-san! Have fun you two!" The Vulpix hastened in following the two as Mokuba finally found his feet and was able to walk by himself. Seto watched in horror as the door slammed behind the three of them, what was probably the lock clicking locked, and Sarai could be heard laughing what could be possibly her loudest, most maniacal laugh.

All righty! I know this wasn't all great, but I had to 1) reveal Sarai's true identity, 2) reveal how she's gonna pull this off, and 3) have some Sonikku action in here. How Sonikku "helped" will be revealed next chapter, though it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Hopefully. I noticed my vocabulary and writing seems to be slipping. It's advanced in the beginning, but starts to slack as I go on. That's one of my weak points. If anyone needs me to explain how the Mobian language works, just tell me. It's not all that complicated, and I'll probably be using more of it later on. Now on to translations:

"Nii-san" is honorific for "older brother."

"Ne" is used at the beginning of a name to say "Right-" in question.

"Hajimemashite? Kaiba Mokuba desu!" means "How do you do? I'm Mokuba Kaiba!"

"Kisara desu. Doozo yoroshiku, Mokuba-san" means, "I'm Kisara. It's nice to meet you, Mokuba."

"Sono wa Sohma Sarai-nee desu" means "that's older sister Sarai Sohma."

Arigato to Ja ne!


	4. The Joke

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with school, and I've been having problems with writer's block. This chapter was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I decided that I need an update more than a long-ass chapter.

But in other news… I'M GOING TO JAPAN IN MAY! BOOYAH!

That is all.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh! Or Poke'mon.

"Sarai-nee…" I said, starring at her wide-eyed in horror, "what have you done?"

I pressed my color-drained face on the cold, damp window, trying to look out at the 2nd story light that was the guestroom we just left. In the gold-lighted window I could see my older brother beating against the glass in blind fury. For a moment I feared that he would break it in his rage. As the limo began to move slightly from the gates, Sarai opened the moonlight and stuck her head and upper body out to get a better look at the rampaging Seto Kaiba. Her muffled laughter could be heard in the cold, night, fall breeze when she also waved vigorously to him, cheering,

"You'll thank me someday, Seto-kun!"

From my spot against the glared window, as the limo turned around the corner, I could barley make out Seto offering Sarai a rude gesture. I gasped. My big brother was never so vulgar! Apparently the windows were locked, too, because no matter how much he jerked at the handle that lead to the balcony, the window would not give way.

"Now you've done it, Sarai-nee…" I muttered the moment she returned to her seat inside the car. I could tell she was trying hard to stifle her twisted laughter the father we rode.

"Ah!" She said, applying her world famous 'no-good' grin, "You're right! I have done it! It'll only be a matter of time… mwha." The added miniature evil laugh sent shivers down my spin. She was truly one of the most sadistic people I had ever met. Putting aside my fear to ask, I inquired,

"A matter of time before what? You mean there was a purpose for locking him in there with a stranger?"

That question could've won me the year's most clueless award. Truly, it was an unnecessary inquiry. But, like many times before, Sarai answered me with her twisted pride. In a sarcastic manner, of coarse.

"No… no reason at all," she starred at me with eyes that basically spelled out the answer was obvious. She continued, smiling even wider, if possible, "Except that I also stole his phone to complete my mission!" And to my utter horror, out of her Velcro pocket, came Seto's business phone. When on Earth had she swiped it off him? And, more importantly, why? Just as I was about to stutter out my all-important question, she went on. "For you see, Moki-chan, there's not much _we_ can do for Seto-kun anymore, so I figured 'why not try another mission impossible'? And I have a feeling that Kisara-san is the one that won't make that so impossible."

My jaw dropped to the floor.

I did have to admit that looking at Seto and Kisara would make you shudder at how good they might be together, but NEVER would I dare test it. There was too much risk involved. To think that Sarai just locked Seto in a room with some girl we barely knew with no way out in hopes they might (don't make me laugh)… bond… was unfathomable! My eye twitched at the very thought. But… there was another reason I was so surprised as well. I'd always thought that Sarai and Seto… that they… well, would end up like Sarai hoped he and Kisara would end up. It nagged at me so much I had to comment to her about it.

"But, Onee-san… I thought you and Onii-san would always, you know…"

I never did finish because, apparently, Sarai didn't need me to. Before I could compute what was occurring, she was rolling on the wide limo floor in hysterical laughter. It could almost be sworn that she was crying from laughing so hard. She held her gut tightly, as if it held some immense pain that would only go away if she held it. I, however, was not laughing. I had been dead serious. This was my opinion on them since forever practically.

'_I sat on the black, corner couch far across the room from the older two. Vulpix slept lazily in my lap, occasionally puffing out small black clouds of smoke into the air. Sarai and Seto sat on the windowsill at the bay window, Sarai bandaging a wound on Seto's arm. Our stepfather had produced it after Seto suggested that Gozaboro at least let me out to play. I myself was on the verge of tears. Not because that I couldn't go out and play, of coarse, but that my beloved older brother was punished for the mere desire. Feeling bad that I couldn't do anything to help Seto, I sulked in my own little corner and watched Sarai work her magic. Everything she seemed to touch healed instantly, as if it was never there in the first place, which was the case here as well, but we always bandaged it to be on the safe side. _

"_Don't move your arm so much, Seto-kun, you might strain it…" Sarai commanded softly as she wrapped the last round of gauze around his upper arm. _

"_It doesn't matter," he somewhat laughed, light dancing in his eyes looking down at her, "you've already healed it." _

_Sarai, most likely on purpose, yanked his sleeve down with great force to hide the bandages, making him jump and grimace in slight pain. Smiling lightly, she looked up at him, _

"_Just because the open wound is gone doesn't mean that it's healed. Just… be careful with Gozo-oji, 'kay?" _

_They stood there for the longest moment; Sarai's hands still on his arm, their eyes locked on the other's, until Seto replied so quietly and softly that it seemed if he were too speak too loudly Sarai would disappear entirely, _

"_Hai."'_

Sarai wiped a tear from her eye, her laughter finally stifling to a close. When she looked up at me from the floor, however, her eyes told a different story. They proclaimed epic comedy.

"I always knew you had a sense of humor, Moki-chan, but that takes the cake."

"I wasn't joking."

Okay, now that that's over, PLEASE review if you haven't already. I know this story might suck… but…

I need ideas…

Heh…

Arigato to Ja ne! – Sarai.


	5. The Sneeze

You know what? I think I'm sick of apologizing for not updating, even though I probably should. It's just that I couldn't write anything while I was in Japan… which was AWESOME by the way. I loved it so much that the security guards had to lead me onto the plane back to the states. I would say more on that subject, but I don't feel like it. You can ask me about it, though. And if you have anymore questions about my trip, I'd be happy to answer those, too. I'll tell you this, though: I saw Rumiko Takahashi and the lead singer of Bizz when I was in Tokyo. Talk about cool. And they have the biggest selection of manga I've ever seen in my life.

Oh yeah, you probably want me to shut up and give my disclaimer so I can start the story right about now, ne? Yep, that's what I thought.

Disclaimer: I, Sarai Sohma of Akihabara, Tokyo (Pfft…. I wish), would like to say I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh, Fruits Basket, Poke'mon, Full Metal Panic, or Sonic the Hedgehog. That is all for now.

Oh wait. I lied. I have one more thing to talk to you about. THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU LOOK AT NOTHING ELSE, LOOK AT WHAT I AM WRITING RIGHT NOW. Good. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to tell you I made some dialogue changes in the story. I won't be repeating this key for dialogues again, so pay attention.

" …" Someone speaking in English. This doesn't always ring true, however. Especially in the case where I want to add Japanese and Mobian into my story. So you might see Roomanji and Mobian in normal quotations.

" …" Someone speaking in Japanese. Roomanji might be in these if it's mixed with English.

/"…"\\ Someone speaking in Mobian.

'…' Someone thinking.

'italics' Someone having a flashback.

Get it? Got it? Good.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"YOU DAMN BITCH! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Seto continued to scream and pound on the window as we watched a black car pull out of the Kaibas' driveway. Sarai eventually popped out of a moonlight roof of the car and was waving back at us. I could see her shouting something back to us, but couldn't hear it. Seto, though, must be able to read lips or have superb hearing, because he shot Sarai the bird and shouted,

"I'LL THANK YOU WHEN YOU'RE DEAD IN HELL!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of this attack of sudden fury, I retreated to a chair beside the desk. Soon he began to shake the handle on the window violently as if it were to magically open now when it wouldn't before. Watching the scene play out before me made me vuagly think that this must happen often for them. That it could possibly be an everyday thing to have Sarai pulling something evil off (maybe even with the help of her Vulpix friend) and it being directed at Seto or Mokuba, and one or both would get out of line in anger. I had seen many households like that through foster care.

But all this really made me wonder how the Kaiba brothers were associated with Sarai. They couldn't have been siblings because they looked absolutely nothing alike whatsoever. And didn't Mokuba say Sarai's last name was Sohma, not Kaiba? Even with these differences, though, the four of them acted as if they were family. As if they had known each other their whole lives. I'd never had a relationship like that with anyone before…

Suddenly snapping out of my thoughts, I drew my attention to the boy at the window. Seto had thankfully calmed down a good bit from just moments ago, but I dared not test by how much. He was searching his pockets desperately for something. And when he hadn't found it, his rage started up again along with the screaming.

"SHIT! THAT DAMN PSYCHO STOLE MY FUCKING PHONE! NOW HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE?"

He stomped about the room several minutes longer before his face jerked my way. I jumped, basically scared for my life at this point. When he ran over my way I stiffened up only to find he hadn't been looking at me in the first place. There was a house phone on the desk where I was sitting at and he was just about to pick it up when it rang. Seto starred at it in near disbelief before regaining what I'm going to call his "unhappy face" and answering it, snapping,

"Nani?" 

Being almost as close to the phone as Seto was, I could hear the person on the other line say in half-apology, half-amusement, their tone almost laughing,

"Oops… wrong number…"

Then there was laughter, and a click, signaling the person had hung up.

Seto's eye began to twitch.

Oh no.

This wouldn't end well…

"That…."

This definitely wouldn't end well.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" 

The stars were a nice change to the sites and sounds backs in the house. Out here it was so calm and peaceful. Just me, my roof and the stars. Nothing could disturb me now…

CRASH.

"WATASHI NO UCHI!"

My eye twitched at the sound. It was nothing out of the ordinary, though. There was usually always something going wrong with the appearance and/or function of Shigure's house. Nothing to get worked up about, considering the noise would die down soon. Rolling over to my side I closed my eyes and leaned my head in my hand. Things sure had gotten much more violent, freaky, and nerve-racking since Sarai, Vulpix, and Sonikku came to stay here. They were extremely annoying all of the time, and to make tonight's situation even worse is that Sarai's younger friend Mokuba was staying the night. He claimed Sarai and Vulpix had kidnapped him and were holding him hostage, and that he was waiting for a maid to find his older brother locked in some room so he could come "rescue" him. But Mokuba, being Sarai's friend and all; well, there's only so much you can believe. Sarai was always up to something.

Just as I was about to relax again, I heard some sort of other noise down below. It got louder and louder until it was clearly noticeable. And it made me cringe inside. The common, incessant noises one of the most annoying mixes of shrieks and howls that is Sarai's laughter. What she was laughing about now? I hoped the world never found out. But judging by the volume and feeling of it, she just scored what she likes to call "a victory", meaning:

Someone just got screwed over.

Covering my ears, I tried hard not to listen and be annoyed. The more she howled, however, the more that cat spirit inside of me began to want to tear her apart. To mutilate her and watch her in pain. Oh yes, I believe that would be doing everyone a favor. Maybe if I killed her… Akito might actually reconsider our bet and let me into the Zodiac without beating Yuki, even though I wish upon his death more than Sarai's. Finally there was another loud crashing sound and I had had it.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"SARAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO NOW?"

I looked up quickly to find Kyo storming down the stairs with absolute anger. I didn't answer him yet, but just looked on at him with that stupid grin on that I usually wear. Truth told, I only did it because it annoyed him. It was fun to watch him get all riled up then throw a punch at me, and in the end he'd be the one with a black eye. Ah yes, good times. So when he stopped in front of me, his face only a few inches from my own, him breathing slowly but heavily the way he does when he's angry, I decided to answer him.

"Me? Up to something? Dearest Kyo-kun, whatever do you mean? 

Bingo. That's the ticket.

"GODDAMMIT! DON'T YOU START WITH ME YOU DAMN WITCH! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

I honestly didn't know this time. Normally I would, since he would be in the room when I made my fun, but this time he wasn't. He was up on the roof and couldn't have possibly known what had transpired over the past thirty minutes to an hour. Kyo couldn't be aware of me calling Seto to get on his nerves even more than I already have. And Kyo couldn't possibly have any idea of Mokuba and Tohru having a head-on collision in the kitchen shortly after. I mean, I wasn't laughing that loudly, was I? The look of confusion was clear and evident on my face, of that I made sure. 

"Nani? How could you not know what I'm talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me what you're talking about, then I might be able to help you, Kyon-Kyon."

Oops. There I go again. Making fun of the pet name I discovered from his classmates. They were very useful on getting information about my cousins and Tohru. Examples: Kyo is called Kyon-Kyon and hates it. Yuki had to wear a frilly dress at the school fair. Momiji wears the girl's uniform everyday. Hatsuharu showed the previous class president something no one should have to see. And Tohru has two of some of the coolest girls I've ever met as best friends. In fact, it was Arisa and Saki who told me all those things themselves. Well, not of them being cool chicks, but everything else. I met them when I had to go to Kyo and company's school for a week. Now I'm going to school with Seto at Domino High, though. However, I'd rather go to school at Kaihara with the military freak I met just a few days ago. But I'm getting a tad of track here…

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Kyon-Kyon. Nani? Can't I call you that? The Kaibara kids get to call you that." 

"Not because I let them!"

"But they get to do it anyway? I'm offended. You won't let your own cousin give you a pet name."

"WOULD YOU CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY?"

Knowing that my playtime with Kyo wouldn't last forever, I sighed and complied truthfully (A/N: For once. XP),

"I'm trying to hook Seto-kun up with this chick we saved from a bunch of gang-bangers. So I locked him and the girl up in one of the Kaibas' guest rooms so that they could possibly bond."

He gave me an unbelieving glare. What was so hard to believe about this situation? I had done hook-up stunts like this before, some even more outrageous. Raising a brow, I asked him,

"Doo shimashita ka?"

He glared at me a moment longer before answering in a suspicious tone,

"Kaiba? Do you really believe he'll 'bond' with some random girl that easily? I thought you said you knew him…"

Oh! That was it. Kyo had the impression that Seto would always have a stick stuck up his ass and wouldn't let anyone besides Mokuba, Vulpix, and I close to him. That's probably everyone's impression on Seto, first or lasting. Not that I blame them, though. Seto did act like a complete jackass 90 of the time. But, still…

"I have a weird, but good feeling about this girl, Kyo-kun. I think I can seriously make it happen."

He scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking to the side, which is basically Kyo's way of pouting. I looked on at him, and then behind him as I sensed movement. Though he couldn't see it, there Tohru went with her oven gloves on running down the stairs into the kitchen. She was messing with some steaming pots on the stove. Then I looked from Tohru to Kyo and then back again once or twice. The more I looked at them, the louder the voices became. They were soft, yet insistent voices, meaning voices that came from the heart, and they were saying the exact same things about one another. That fact made me smile. Now I supposed Sonikku and I had a side job to accomplish.

"Anoo… Kyo-kun."

He looked over to me when I called to him, raising brows in question,

"Nan desu ka?"

"I'm going to be rooting for you as well…"

"Eh?" His eyes widened in shock and confusion, then his brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? I don't want Kaiba's girl."

"Who said anything about Kisara-san?"

Seeing his confused face scrunch up even more gave me the signal to point behind him towards the brown haired girl in the kitchen now stirring something in a pot. He looked back to where my finger was pointing. I couldn't see his face from the angle I was, but I knew that whatever expression he would have taken on would have been priceless. At first I heard him trying to stutter something. He eventually gave up when he could get nothing out. This made my smile widen. Now I knew it was absolutely true. After all, the voices never lie.

Kyo loved Tohru.

And I was going to do everything within my power to make sure Kyo had her and was happy…

While I, meanwhile, made him absolutely miserable just for my pleasure.

This was going to be a very interesting couple of years indeed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"AAAHHHHH- CHOOO!"

Seto held his face in the crook of his elbow as he sat on a chair in one of the guest bedrooms of his house. With inaudible sniffles he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his white dress shirt. The room had gotten quiet since Seto had calmed down, and he and Kisara didn't talk much except for every now and then in cases just like now. Kisara looked up from playing with her hands and giggled,

"Someone must be talking about you."

Seto didn't say anything back to the girl as he scoffed at her innocence. He thought all these silly superstitions were childish. After another short silence there was another sneeze in the room. This one was not by Seto; however, it was Kisara. It was a little, delicate sound, as if made by a mouse. Seto looked up at the silver haired girl at the other side of room from him and smirked,

"Must be about you, too."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I feel that I did pretty darn good with this chapter. Yup. And next chapter might be even better. You never know with me…

Just like when I jumped into the Pacific Ocean with all my clothes on in Atami. laughs Oh, and for those who don't know, Atami is a little town near Tokyo that specializes in traditional Japanese inns and hot springs by the beach. I got to stay in one of those inns while I was there. The rooms were great, the baths were great, and the food was great. Ah, everything was just splendid. Crys I hate it here in the US. I wanna go back to Nihon (the Japanese name for Japan). Our food sucks here, and our people are so rude and picky. Bleh. Well anyway, here are the translations:

"Nani" means "what." "Watashi no uchi" means "my house." "Doo shimashita ka" means "what's the problem." "Anoo…" kinda means "well…" It's used at the beginning of a sentence to show that you are thinking of something to say. "Nan desu ka" means "what is it." Nan can be switched with nani, and the sentence will still have the same meaning. "Eh?" is sort of like saying "huh?" or "what the heck?" casually. 


End file.
